17 Lutego 2005
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9:00, 11:15, 13:40, 14:20 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Teleferie; Pan Andersen opowiada; Nowe szaty cesarza 09:30 Teleferie; Budzik; program dla dzieci 10:00 Teleferie; Ferie z Jedynką; odc.8 Nie przegap zimy 10:15 Teleferie; Szkoła pod Biegunem 10:30 Teleferie; Krecik; serial anim. prod.czeskiej 11:00 Teleferie; Książki nie tylko na ferie 11:00 Teleferie; Ups and Downs - język angielski dla młodzieży; odc.20 - Peter Pan 11:20 Moda na sukces; odc.2429; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; magazyn 12:45 Sąsiedzi; Igranie z ogniem; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:10 Lokatorzy; Rodzina zza Buga; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:40 Książki na zimę 13:45 Mamo, tato - pomóżcie; odc.7 - Dysplazja stawu biodrowego 14:05 Lasy i Ludzie; magazyn 14:25 Dzika Australia; odc.1/12 Kraina pełna niespodzianek; 2003 serial dok. prod. angielskiej /stereo/ 14:55 Książki na zimę 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Puchar Rodzinny 15:30 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 16:00 Na zielonej Ukrainie; reportaż 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2429; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Plebania; odc.510; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 17:50 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 18:15 Forum; /459/; program publicystyczny 0-700 25 011 opcja 1, 0-700 25 012 opcja 2) 19:05 Lippy and Messy; odc.10 19:10 Wieczorynka; Krecik; serial anim. prod.czeskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:21 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:30 Horoskop śmierci; odc.7; 2004 serial prod.francuskiej /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Claude Michel Rome; wyk: Claire Keim, Francis Huster 21:25 Zawsze po 21-szej 21:55 Debata; program publicystyczny 22:40 Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym-Obersdorf - kronika 22:50 Wiadomości 23:00 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie"; 2005 cykl dokumentalny prod. angielskiej [tylko dla dorosłych 23:55 Koterski kompletny; Dom wariatów; 1984 film fab. prod. polskiej (94'); reż: Marek Koterski; wyk: Tadeusz Łomnicki, Bohdan Majda, Marek Kondrat, Leszek Teleszyński 01:30 Zwierzęta i ludzie; film dokumentalny prod.belgijskiej 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:45 Złotopolscy; odc.34 Miłosne niepokoje; telenowela TVP 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Sześć milionów sekund; odc.4 Dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Jeż Kleofas; odc.5 Potwór 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygody kota Filemona; odc.19 Kocia aria 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.19/94 Więzy krwi; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:50 M jak miłość; odc.33; serial TVP /stereo/ 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:19 Pogoda 11:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:55 Święta wojna; odc.128 - Tenor; serial TVP 12:20 Zaklinaczka dzieci; odc.13; serial dok.prod. angielskiej 12:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie 13:00 Panorama 13:12 Pogoda 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Gorący temat; odc.3 14:00 Ferie z Dwójką; W pustyni i w puszczy - cz. II; 1973 film przygodowy prod. polskiej; reż: Władysław Ślesicki; wyk: Monika Rosca, Tomasz Mędrzak, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Edmund Fetting 15:30 Przystanek praca 15:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O bramie i Władysławie; program prof. Jana Miodka 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.298; serial TVP 16:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 17:00 Wiedźmin; odc.10 Mniejsze zło; 2002 serial TVP zgodą rodziców; reż: Marek Brodzki 17:55 Prognoza pogody 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu; odc.7/XLVI; teleturniej 19:30 Szczyty głupoty; odc.4; 2003 serial dok.prod.USA 19:58 Panorama flesz 20:05 Pożar w Oakland; Firestorm:72 hours in Oakland; 1993 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Michael Tuchner; wyk: Jill Claybourgh,Levar Burton 21:35 Srebrne Jabłka dla Zakochanych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:32 Pogoda 22:40 Zakręty losu; Z tobą czy bez ciebie; With or Without You; 1999 film fab.prod.ang./pod nadzorem/; reż: Michael Winterbottom; wyk: Christopher Eccleston, Dervla Kirwan 00:10 W obronie prawa; odc.12/23; serial prod. USA (za zgodą rodziców) 01:00 FBI; 2003 film dok. prod. USA 01:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Rocket Power - serial animowany 7:30 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela 8:30 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 8:50 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial obyczajowy 9:20 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Pasadena - serial obyczajowy 11:20 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12:05 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela 13:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:15 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo - serial animowany 13:45 Dirty Dancing - serial obyczajowy 14:15 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 15:00 Dziupla Cezara - serial komediowy 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:00 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - najciekawsze historie świata 16:45 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport - program informacyjny 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20:15 24 godziny - serial sensacyjny 21:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy 21:30 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 21:50 Co z tą Polską? - program publicystyczny 22:50 Raport specjalny Niegrzeczny Kościół - reportaż 23:25 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:45 Prognoza pogody 23:55 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny 1:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 06:45 Telesklep 07:25 Uwaga! 07:45 Prześwietlenie 08:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo 09:05 Wykręć numer 10:05 Graj o raj 11:05 W-11 wydział śledczy Bez śladu 11:35 Rozmowy w toku Rozwód po trzydziestu latach! 12:40 Na Wspólnej 13:10 Nash Bridges 14:05 Serce z kamienia 14:55 Ostry dyżur 15:55 Grzesznica 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! 17:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Skrytka 17:50 Rozmowy w toku Uwodzenie to nie grzech 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 21:00 Na Wspólnej 21:30 Labirynt kłamstw 23:10 Akta zbrodni 23:35 Kasia i Tomek Hokej. W łazience. Więzienie 00:05 Red Light 01:05 Telesklep 01:25 Uwaga! 01:45 Nic straconego TVP3 Gdańsk 7.30-9.30, 11.30-18.30, 20.30-22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.40 Program dnia 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Echa dnia 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Sławomir Mrożek 8.15 Gość „3” 8.40 Gość dnia 9.00 - 16.10 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Panorama 17.00 Kość niezgody 17.50 Tygodnik gospodarczy 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Kwiaty i ogrody 18.40 Co mnie gryzie? 19.00 Klan 19.25 Władza 19.50 Książki z górnej półki 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Studio Pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.45 Panorama 22.05 Halo Trójka 22.15 Ślizg 22.50 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Patrol Trójki 23.40 Samotne serca 1.25 Zakończenie próg. TV 4 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Kinomaniak - mag. 6.35 Strefa P - mag. 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 8.45 Niezakazane reklamy - program rozrywkowy 9.15 Młodzieńcza miłość (121) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 11.15 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 Modna moda - mag. 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 15.45 Largo (23) - serial akcji 16.45 Graczykowie (2) - telenowela, Polska 17.10 Młodzieńcza miłość (122) - telenowela, Argentyna 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 20.00 Upadek - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1993, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Michael Douglas, Robert Duvall, Barbara Hershey, Rachel Ticotin, Tuesday Weld, Frederick Forrest (godz. 21.00 Wydarzenia) 22.35 Podróżnik - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jack N. Green, wyk. Bill Paxton, Mark Wahlberg, Julianna Margulis 0.35 Komenda - magazyn 1.05 Playboy: Wet & Wild 2.05 Nagi patrol (21) - serial komediowy 2.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 3.20 Strefa P - mag. 3.45 Joker - talk show 4.35 Zakończenie próg. TVN 7 6.10 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej 7.10 Telesklep 7.45 Ścieżki miłości (179) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.35 Prawdziwa miłość (26) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.25 Żarty na bok (28) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.20 Nikita (12) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Garito - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (27) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Ścieżki miłości (179) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Nie ma jak u teściów (13) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Niesamowite historie (22) - serial science fiction, USA 17.10 Nerwy na wodzy - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 18.10 Nikita (13) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 19.10 Nie ma jak u teściów (14) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Niesamowite historie (23) - serial science fiction, USA 20.10 Dopaść Ediego - film sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Jeff Kanew, wyk. Kirk Douglas, John Schneider, Lee Purcell, Lisa Dunsheath, Leah Ayres, Tom Noonan, Jay O. Sanders 22.05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (6) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 23.05 Niezawodny Wally - komedia, Australia 1996, reż. NadiaTass, wyk. Colin Friels, Jacqueline McKenzie, Ken Radley, Graham Rouse, Elaine Cusick, Jonathan Hardy 1.15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 3.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:05 Wirtul@ndia 09:30 Wyspa przygód; odc.34/52; serial prod. australijskiej 09:55 Wesoły lud Boży; reportaż 10:10 Od arii do piosenki 10:45 SF-symulator faktu 11:10 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 11:40 Bolonia, Polonia, Kolonia 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy; odc.631; telenowela TVP stereo 12:40 Polska karta 13:10 Z miłością w tytule; Rozmowy o miłości; 1991 film fab. prod. polskiej (88'); reż: Mirosław Gronowski; wyk: Katarzyna Walter, Danuta Stenka, Bronisław Wrocławski 14:40 Sopot 2003 na bis; Kayah 15:15 Sekrety zdrowia 15:35 Zaproszenie 16:00 Wirtul@ndia 16:25 Z dziecięcej półki 16:30 Wyspa przygód; odc.34/52; serial prod. australijskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Raj 17:45 Zaolzie 18:00 Ze sztuką na ty; Dei Gratia 18:20 Znaki czasu 18:45 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 19:15 Dobranocka; Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:10 Prosto w oczy 20:22 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:25 Złotopolscy; odc.631; telenowela TVP stereo 20:50 Sensacje XX wieku; Tajna sprawa 21:45 Chopin; film dokumentalny B. Pawicy i J. Sypniewskiego 22:45 Forum; program publicystyczny 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport-telegram 23:57 Pogoda 00:00 Raj; magazyn 00:25 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 00:55 Wyspa przygód; odc.34/52; serial prod. australijskiej 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem; Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Prosto w oczy 02:10 Pogoda; dla kierowców 02:15 Złotopolscy; odc.631; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 02:45 Sensacje XX wieku; Tajna sprawa 03:40 Chopin; film dokumentalny B. Pawicy i J. Sypniewskiego 04:40 Forum 05:25 Polska w Białym Domu 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu